Drustan the Exiled
f531e96061a7d76b3866d669ef3f33b4.jpg cable_x_men_by_knafo-d7f8k4i.jpg " Get the fuck out of my way. " - Drustan to Katon General Information ^DDC3700EDF82CEB385B8A5BA2B66E2F9B78223F6A7F9562B0A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Name: Drustan Harper Warlock Alias: " The Exiled ''" '''Age': 42 Weight: 325 lbs Height: 6'7 Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Blue Blood Type: AB + DoB: Unknown Status: Alive Appearance e49d133060d2b1c7f7cf072b6459d3d0.jpg Drustan has silver hair, cut army short. He has an enormous build and is extremely muscular. Half of his body is mechanical and the other half is organic. His left arm, left shoulder, and left eye are all artificial. His left eye glows, for some reason related to his mutant experimentations as a Warlock. It is an abnormal occurrence, but did not come to notice until after undergoing experimentation. Behavior Personality cable_by_butones-d4ilq67.jpg cable_and_hope_by_89g.jpg Stubborn and headstrong are understatements so minimal that they would be insulting to him. As brutish as any mechanically enhanced Warlock can be, Drustan is as cold on the inside as the metal exterior of his body. He is a difficult code to crack and its rare that anyone can get under his skin. His primary interests are blood and battle. He has primal instincts of a hunter -- the epitome of the old Warlock ways. The only things that Drustan even shows the slightest bit of emotion towards are his arsenal or family ( Casca '/ Zane ). If it doesn't have to do with either of those topics ? Stay the '''fuck' out of his way.'' Rolplay Allignment '''''Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. Occupation/ Class ''" The Exiled " ( Formally known as " The Juggernaut " ) '' Cable-art-X-Men-Marvel.jpg 50c635a74cb28.jpg 3457637-cable.jpg hcfguhghfhj.jpg '' Warlock A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. Fighting Style '''Close Quarters Combat' (CQC) is a system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. CQC closely resembles other martial arts such as judo or jujitsu. Size and sturdy build is the biggest requirement for an effective CQC weapon. Rifles, shotguns and most longarms are next to useless due to their length. Pistols and knives are the weapons of choice. A knife, while sometimes used for stabbing and slashing, is mostly used to control the opponent. It cannot be too large, and it requires a serrated edge. On most knives, a serration is used to saw through wood and other tough material, but a competent CQC user pins the enemy's limbs in place during grabs. Ideally, the tang would be one-piece, and the blade single edge with a serrated spine. The firearm used is generally a pistol. It must be reliable even when knocked around by CQC moves, and pack enough punch to quickly take down an enemy. As it may be used with one hand, a very large caliber handgun or machine pistol may not work very well. Chi Form ''Satsui no Hadou '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Chi Base ''Physical Chi '''Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Weapons of Choice *'Machine Guns' *'Submachine Guns' *'Hand Guns' *'Long Guns' *'Assault Guns' *'Sniper Rifles' *'Grenade Launchers' Category:Ex Warlock Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Kai's Characters Category:Ex-Warlock